


Sleep Rough

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [301]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, references to blood and wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/26/19: “suffering, fault, rank”Theme week: DreamI finally fit the week's theme into this drabble, though at the cost of my emotions. There's angst but... please trust me.





	Sleep Rough

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/26/19: “suffering, fault, rank”
> 
> Theme week: Dream
> 
> I finally fit the week's theme into this drabble, though at the cost of my emotions. There's angst but... please trust me.

What began the war Stiles couldn’t remember.

Fault was not important now, as he walked past soldiers suffering from their wounds. Only finding Derek mattered.

How long had he been looking for him? It felt like the longest time, unbelievably long.

When he reached a tent Deaton stopped him at the opening and said, “You can’t go in. I outrank you.”

Blood coated Deaton’s shirt. Stiles’s anxiety peaked.

He opened his eyes with a gasp for air like he hadn’t been breathing.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “Oh my god.”

Stiles pulled the still-sleeping Derek close and cried with relief.


End file.
